


what could have been

by klfette



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, this is really short but it just needed to get written ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klfette/pseuds/klfette
Summary: uhhhhhhh so like i made up an au where danny didn't become a ghost (but not like memory blank bc i headcanon that that desiree didn't actually change the past long story) and like then i was like "oh cool prime!danny should travel there bc Angst" and then it was 3 am and i had to write this so yeahbasically: danny travels to a different dimension and a familiar face isn't so familiar





	what could have been

A lump formed in Danny’s throat as he studied his other self. It hadn’t been obvious until this moment, facing a version of himself where he wasn’t a ghost, exactly how much of an impact the accident had on his appearance. They still looked similar, sure, but Danny looked much worse for wear than the alternate.

Gone were the dark circles under Danny’s eyes, ingrained after months of sleepless or near-sleepless nights. In their place the skin was smooth and bright. His eyes, however seemed duller, less striking. They didn’t seem to glow, didn’t glint green like cat eyes, if you looked at them from the right angle. His skin itself had more of a healthy tone to it- Danny hadn’t noticed how pale he had become, how his skin held a sickly pallor. The alternate almost had a tan, and his skin held a smattering of freckles that had since faded on Danny as his skin produced less melanin following the accident. Instead of quick-fading scars crisscrossing his arms, the other Danny’s skin was almost markless, save for a few moles here and there. Under his skin, instead of the noticeable corded musculature Danny had gained fighting ghosts, he was softer, but still almost too skinny. Danny faintly recalled back before the accident, when he would often lack an appetite, preferring instead to play video games. Now his appetite was unmatched.

The thing that struck Danny the most was the way the his eyes looked. They seemed less haunted, retaining almost a sense of innocence, lacking the shadows that came from the constant anxiety a half-ghost would deal with on a daily basis. In a way, they were brighter, despite their duller shade. They were curious, awake, and, despite the fear Danny could see in them, optimistic. He wished he could look the same way.

“S-so, are you like a clone or something?” The alternate’s voice was almost confident, where it not for the stutter at the beginning that revealed his uncertainty.

Danny shook his head. “Nah. I’ve dealt with clones, and they generally don’t look quite this good.”


End file.
